Eve
Eve is the sixth Pokémon caught by Gabe. She is a female Espeon. She is the mate of Crystal's Vaporeon and the mother of two twin Eevee: Evee and Evie. History Eve as an young Eevee was abandoned in the Eevee Forest by an abusive trainer named Jeff who had abused her for his own amusement and to get what he wanted from her and finally abandoned her after she lost a gym battle against LT. Surge and after he beat her. After Jeff left, the other Eevee who resided in the forest befriended her and Eve is now waiting for a new trainer she could call her friend and partner. In The Eevee Forest, Gabe befriended Eve as an Eevee in the Eevee forest after she was revealed to be abandoned by her original trainer, Jeff. She was one of the Eevee captured by Team Rocket, but she and the rest of the Eevee were rescued by Gabe and Pik. After Gabe sent Team Rocket blasting off, Eve pushed a Poke Ball over to Gabe wanting to come with her and Gabe caught her. Gabe nicknamed her Eve after finding out that she was female. in Gabe's Brand New Pokémon, Eevee, Gabe is seen training her newest Pokémon, Eve when Jessie from Team Rocket wants to capture Eve to force her to join Team Rocket and help catch Pokémon to take to the boss and then Jessie is planning on taking Eve to the boss for some money. A net falls on Eve trapping her and she is pulled up by Meowth. Gabe demands that they let Eve go, but Jessie refuses and James puts Eve in a cage trying to escape with the frightened Pokémon. They decided to capture Pik too and had Arbok grab him and hurt him to weaken him and placed him in the cage with Eve. Team Rocket attempted to capture Char, but Gabe protected him and in an attempt to rescue the captured Pokémon and protect his trainer, he evolved into a Charmeleon and used a new move to free Eve and Pik and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Eve appeared in the next episode as one of the Pokemon that was going to eat dinner. Their food was stolen by a mischievous Lapras who threw the food at Gabe's face. It was revealed that Lapras wanted to join Gabe's team. But Gabe was unaware of this. After Lapras saved Gabe from drowning, it was captured by Team Rocket who also demanded Eve, Pik, and Char and sent three claws towards the scared Pokemon. But Gabe once again took the blow for them protecting her Pokemon. Lapras who was sad to see Gabe hurt freed itself and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Lapras chose Gabe as its trainer and Gabe asked if Lapras was a girl and Lapras nodded its head confirming it to be female. Eve appeared in the next episode as one of the Pokemon that participated in Gabe's gym battle with LT Surge. She battled LT Surge's Pikachu, but lost badly. Gabe hugged her and thanked her. In Squirtle the Troublemaker, she was captured by Team Rocket along with Gabe's other Pokemon. But the Squirtle helped rescue Gabe's Pokemon including Eve. Gabe caught the Squirtle after finding out that it was male. Eve participated in the gym battle against Erika and won. She also battled Sabrina's Abra, but lost due to being low level. In Gabe & The Eevee Brothers, she met Mikey's male Eevee who fell in love with her. It was also revealed that Eve enjoyed having her belly licked, rubbed, and scratched and it was also revealed that she was ticklish on her belly. Eve was captured by Team Rocket along with Mikey's Eevee, his mother's Espeon, his father's Umbreon, and his older brothers' Pokemon: Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. When Jessie attempted to shove Eve into a cage, Eve bit her and Jessie brutally abused Eve. But an angry Gabe rescued Eve and Mikey's Eevee and the other Pokemon. Jessie sent Arbok to capture Eve and Mikey's Eevee, but Espeon and Umbreon protected them and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Eve later left with Gabe hoping to see Mikey's Eevee again. In Giovanni, The Mysterious Gym Leader, Eve was one of the Pokemon Gabe used to battle Giovanni. Even though Gabe won, Giovanni took Eve's Poke Ball from her and the other Poke Balls from her revealing his status as the leader of Team Rocket. He then tried to make off with the stolen Pokemon to do experiments on them to make them his evil slaves. But an angry Gabe took back her Poke Balls and when Giovanni attempted to attack Gabe, Misty, an old friend came and helped Gabe fight Giovanni. Giovanni disappeared after that. Eve participated in the Indigo League which Gabe won. Gabe decided to take Eve with her to the newly discovered Johto region along with Pik and Char. Gabe reunited with her mother, Kathy. But Team Rocket came and stole Eve, Pik, Char, and Kathy's pet cat, Angus. But the animals were rescued by Gabe and her mother. Team Rocket was sent blasting off. In A Team of Five, Eve's Poke Ball was one of the Poke Balls that Gabe lost. Eve appeared with Pik, Cynthia, Gabe's Cyndaquil, and Chika, Gabe's newly caught Chikorita. Team Rocket attempted to steal the four Pokemon, but Tobias's Totodile saved them. But the five Pokemon were captured by Team Rocket who demanded Char. But Tobias sent out his Butterfree which saved the five Pokemon and Gabe had Pik sent Team Rocket blasting off. In Gabe's First Johto Gym Battle, Eve was sent out to battle Falkner's Pidgeotto. Eve attempted to attack, but kept getting brutally beaten by Pidgeotto's Gust. Falkner called Eve weak and Gabe defended her and bent down to her petting her mane and telling her she will always love her. Eve stands up with new courage and evolves into Espeon. Eve in her newly evolved form uses Psybeam to knock Pidgeotto out winning Gabe her first Johto Gym Badge. Gabe then walks towards the next gym with Eve at her side. Eve is captured in the next episode along with Gabe, Pik, Cynthia, and Chika. It takes Char evolving into Charizard to save them. In the next episode, Eve and Char are sent out to battle Team Rocket's James's Pokemon to save Bugsy and his Pokemon. James shoots a net at Eve and Char, but Gabe tells them to dodge it and they managed to send Team Rocket blasting off. Eve participated in the battle against Bugsy's Pokemon managing to defeat two Pokemon winning Gabe her second Johto gym badge. In the next episode, Eve recognizes her old trainer, Jeff and attempts to greet him only to get thrown by him. Gabe walks up to Eve with Bridget at her side and Jeff reveals how he abused Eve to get what he wants and then abandoned her after calling her weak. Gabe realized that was why Eve was in the Eevee Forest and called him names yelling at him for abandoning Eve. Jeff sniffs and challenges Gabe to a battle telling her that even though Eevee evolved, she's still weak to him. Gabe angrily told him that he'll have to wait and see if he can handle Eve's power. Eve managed to beat Jeff's Raticate. After seeing how powerful she was, Jeff offered Eve a place on his team. But she had discovered his true nature: that he didn't really care about her and sent him running off with a Psybeam under Gabe's orders. Jeff recalled Raticate and ran off. Gabe petted Eve on her head. Eve battled in Gabe's other gym battles and won them for her. When Gabe left for the Hoenn region, she took Eve, Pik, Cynthia, Chika. In Eve's Cold, the episode after Gabe's newly caught Chikorita, Chika had just evolved into Bayleef, Team Rocket attempted to capture Eve, Chika, Pik, and Char while they were resting at the Pokémon Center, but the Pokémon were rescued by Gabe and Mud, Gabe's newly caught Mudkip who had evolved into Marshtomp and sent Team Rocket blasting off. In Gabe's Kalos Pokémon Adventures episode 1 The Lost Fennekin, Team Rocket attempted to capture Gabe, Crystal, and Cilan's Pokémon including Eve, but their plans were always foiled. In Gabe's Kalos Pokemon Adventures Episode 10: The Poochyena Forest, Gabe had Eve whom Team Rocket tried to capture along with Crystal's Bulbasaur to take to the boss along with the rest of the trapped Pokemon, but Katrese's Poochyena's parents protected the Pokémon and sent Team Rocket blasting off. In Vaporeon and Eve Make Love, Team Rocket attempted to capture Crystal's Vaporeon and Eve to take to the boss for some money, but they were rescued by their trainers who sent Team Rocket blasting off. Eve returned in Gabe's Alola Pokémon Adventures and Digital World Adventures to help her partner. She was revealed to be pregnant with twin Eevee in Digital World Adventures Part II, S2 E5: Guardian Angel after rescuing Kari and Gabrielle. Vaporeon reunited with Crystal to be with his mate and rejoined her team. Vaporeon tickled his mate's belly a lot to which she enjoyed. One day, Gabrielle was help stopping Ken when she knelt down and felt Eve's belly and she felt two kicks and mentioned to Eve that her babies were moving inside her. Eve stared at her mate lovingly and he put his paw on her belly feeling the babies move. Eve had a couple of ultrasounds and other check-ups. Eve enjoyed the ultrasound, she told Gabrielle that it tickled and that the cold gel on her belly felt good. At the end of The Captive Digimon, Eve gave birth to two healthy twin Eevee: a boy whom she named Evee and a girl whom she named Evie. She then licked her babies lovingly while Vaporeon kneaded her belly helping her give milk to her babies. Evee and Evie soon grew into bigger Eevee and they were given to Raymond as his first two partners as recommended by their parents. Personality Eve is a caring and friendly Espeon. As an Eevee, she was always playful towards Gabe. Later in the Kalos Adventures series, she developed a crush on Crystal's Vaporeon who had a crush on her and accepted his love even letting him hump her. It is unknown if Eve and Crystal's Vaporeon will have any baby Eevee or not, probably in the next episode, that answer will be revealed. Category:Female Pokemon Category:Gabe's Pokemon Category:Animals Category:Pokemon In Love Category:Pokemon That Will Possibly Have Babies Category:Eeveelutions Category:Mothers Category:Mates